


Happy Halloween Sam

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Happy halloween, Roleplay, Smut, just a little drabble, smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Created for @spnkinkbingo Square Filled: SamJess and @spngenrebingo Square Filled: Halloween





	Happy Halloween Sam

Sam didn’t realize Jess’s roleplay kink was serious until she arrived to his room in mid January dressed at Catwoman, long legs in a black lycra bodysuit and a black wig that almost made her unrecognizable. It was like hooking up with a stranger, except she smelled like Jess’s flowery lotion and purred his name in the same breathy moan. She drove him crazy with kitten licks until Sam was groaning so loud the neighbors banged on the wall. Sam quickly learned that the blonde blue-eyed Midwestern girl was as kinky as she was sweet.

Sam loved those nights when he’d walk up stairs and there’d be a new playmate waiting in the bedroom. Every costume she’d try would spin them into a fuck fest that would last through the night. Jessica Rabbit with the deep cut corset, Aphrodite in her white sheer skirts, Poison Ivy in tight polyester and green sparkles, all worn randomly throughout the year.  Even a slutty schoolgirl in a short plaid skirt the night after his LSATs. And then it was Halloween and Jess had a special new costume- his #1 fantasy, a naughty nurse complete with crotchless panties and a strip tease.

Sam knew it’d be the best sex of his whole year.


End file.
